questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Dr. Brain
Dr. Thaddeus Egghead Brain is Dr. Cranium's great-great grandsonQuest for Glory 4 Hintbook, 35. Dr. Cranium discussed and predicted in a brochure (Famous Castles of All Ages), that his descendant would become the subject of a major computer game from Sierra On-line, the 'The Castle of Dr. Brain'.The "book" turns out to be an advertising brochure. It says "I, Dr. Cranium, predict that someday one of my descendants will become the subject of a major computer game, 'The Castle of Dr. Brain' from Sierra On-Line." Geez, how cheesy can you get? Later on if the player asks Dr. Cranium about Castle Borgov, he states that he hopes one of his descendants will someday live in an equally majestic castle."I have been thinking a bit about that castle on the mountain lately. Such a castle might make a wonderful environment for scientific research. Perhaps someday one of my decendents will work in a castle like that!." Background Dr. Thaddeus E. Brain is the owner of the Castle of Dr. Brain and the designer of the Island of Dr. Brain. He is believed by many to be the greatest living eccentric mathematical genius to date. He is a world famous mad scientist (he's not really mad, just a little bothered about the world situation). His name remained relatively unknown in the game community until the release of his first gameCastle of Dr. Brain Hintbook, 4 Dr. Brain is considered the greatest, wackiest inventor and scientist there has ever been (except for maybe the rest of those in his family). He is an extraordinary little man with white hair, beard, and a mustache. Rarely do people see him without his lab coat. He has devoted his life to creating wacky inventions. In fact, at a very young age he realized that he was not like most kids. While other children were learning their addition and subtraction, he was tackling algebra, trigonometry, calculus, and studying the laws of physics. He also had a strong interest in astronomy and chemistry. While other children played outdoors, he stayed in exploring mechanical devices--gears, pulley's levers and cogs. Then there were numerous electronics experiments! So very early on, he began designing the most astonishing and clever inventions you'll ever lay your eyes on!Who am I? Thank you for asking. Well, here's a picture of me. As you can see, I'm just your average scientist, complete with white hair, a beard, and a mustache. Since you have qualified to be my lab assistant, presumably by passing all the obstacles I placed for you throughout my home, in the Castle of Dr. Brain, you will already know a little bit about me. As a matter of fact, I have devoted my entire life to creating wacky inventions. Rarely will you see me without my lab coat. At a very young age, I realized that I was unlike most kids. You see, while other children were learning their addition and subtraction, I was tackling algebra, trigonometry, calculus, and studying the laws of physics. I also have a strong interest in chemistry, music, and the arts. While other children played outdoor , I stayed inside to learn how mechanical devices work. Gears, pulley , levers, and cogs fascinate me! Then there were numerous experiment with electronics and robotics! So it was very early on that I began designing the most astonishing and clever inventions you'll ever lay your eyes on! IN FACT, I've packed a little of everything I enjoy for you to experiment with on my fantastic island. Indeed, so many wonderful things await you, that I can't even begin to tell you about all of them. Just begin The Island of Dr. Brain and you'll see! May you be delighted and thrilled during your stay on my island. Here are just a few of the discoveries awaiting you. ! Dr. Brain 2 Manual Dr. Brain later lives in an enormous castle, hidden in the mountains not too far from former headquarters of Sierra On-line. It is no ordinary castle either, such as a king or queen might live in. No! The castle was owned and designed by good doctor. Just imagine it! And such a tremendous, wonderful place it is too! Those who sneak up up its secluded road, can hear strange whirring sounds coming deep from within the castle and see strange glowing lights through the windows. Dr. Brain had lived there for many years and no one had been allowed inside.Castle of Dr. Brain Hintbook, 4-7 Most of the world never got to see inside his castle. Needing help, he published help wanted ad in the world's newspapers, and began interviewing candidates for the position of Laboratory Assistant. His chosen applicant would help him save the world, create new amazing inventions, and clean up his secret basement lab. He asked all apply in person at The Castle of Dr. Brain.Castle of Dr. Brain Manual For those who couldn't make it in person he designed a virtual way to meet him, through a game, The Castle of Dr. Brain, and allow them to see his castle from the inside with their very own eyes. He later lives in a castle near the seaThe Isand of Dr. Brain, , in the Cerebral Hemisphere. He he brings his new Lab Assistant to help solve the mysteries of the Island of Dr. Brain. Related Games *The Castle of Dr. Brain *The Island of Dr. Brain Trivia *Dr. Brain has a love of pizza, and wants his lab assistants to have a love of pizza. *Dr. Brain's favorite food is a thick crust sausage and artichoke pizza. *Pizza is fifth element in the Quest for Glory series. *Like Dr. Brain, Dr. Cranium is looking for a Lab Assistant. Dr. Cranium gives that position to Frankie. *Dr. Brain appears in Hoyle 4. *Dr. Brain has bought a shield from Spielburg, and also borrowed an elemental table from Aziza.This is an elemental table, borrowed from Aziza in Quest for Glory II: Trial By Fire, (Actually, this is a cheap plug for another of Corey's computer games.)""Dr. Brain bought these in Spielburg, but decided that he was more interested in being a scientist than a Hero. Of course, you can do both. (Watch out, another cheap plug coming up!). All you have to do is buy \"Quest for Glory I: So You Want To Be A Hero!\" *He has a bow and arrow set from Sherwood Forest (likely a nod to Conquests of the Longbow).="These would be useful on a visit to Sherwood Forest." *He has a mirror from Mixed-up Fairy Tales."How does that go? \"Mirror, mirror, on the wall...\" No, that only works in Mixed-Up Fairy Tales." Behind the scenes While one of the ingame references is more of a shameless plug for another Sierra game by the Coles, the hintbook took it more seriously by specifically identifying which specific decendent Dr. Brain would become as part of Dr. Cranium's background. The hintbook for Castle of Dr. Brain by Pat Bridgemond, also treats the game as a game created by Dr. Brain as part of his attempt at hiring a lab assistant. Dr. Brain's full name is from Castle of Dr. Brain, and The Island of Dr. Brain. He is not to be confused with Dr. Thaddeus Puzzle Brain the Third (seen in the 3rd and 4th games in the series) or the young Doctor from the Knowledge Adventure series. See Also *Dr. Brain Omnipedia References Category:Behind the scenes Category:Characters (QFG4) Category:Characters (Dr. Brain) Category:Scientists Category:Easter Eggs Category:Crossovers Category:Brains